


She Kissed a girl for the first time

by MLou186



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Mostly fluff girl x girl but there is a sex scene. All charcters are 18 + Nothing too explict.  Breif mention of abuse. Also another draft. Enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	She Kissed a girl for the first time

A tall blonde medium built girl decided to visit her favorite place to relax after work. She loved viewing the beautiful art mother nature created and had a secret spot that is usually deserted or less than a handful of people are there. She parked her car and quietly walked up the trail and exhaled out taking in the scenery, she spotted a short curvy nerdy looking girl standing in the middle of the bridge leaning over it. Her curves were in all the right places from what she could tell even though the girl had baggy clothes on. She cleared her throat loudly but she guessed she was too far away. She slowly walked over with a smile on her face practicing many cheesy pick up lines but abounded that idea when she was a few steps away. 

"Beautiful isnt it?" a smooth delicate voice said making the zoned out lady jump before yelling and grabbing her chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, i am Zinnia" the taller blonde woman stated moving closer to the beautiful curvaceous woman she almost gave a heart attack.

"This was always my favorite viewing place" She continued not bothered by the girl's silence. She lightly touched the girl's shoulder who finally turned around. The blonde gasped when she seen how naturally the dark haired girl was. The dark haired girl flushed, she never had a girl so beautiful this close and actually interested in her. If she tip toed and leaned over two inches they would be kissing.

"I U-um-", the flustered girl started but could not complete her thoughts as Zinnia watched her trying to figure her out. The dark haired girl was not prepared to interact with other people today so she came when no one is ever here. She decided she had enough excitement for one day and immediately hated she was home schooled and had little people skills or confidence. She took off running desperate to escape Zinnia who was as beautiful as the scenery. 

She sighed with relief when she was at her car while Zinnia was trying to figure out what happened. She picked up the pink scarf the girl lost while running and debated if she should go after her. She turned her car on making sure all doors were locked and turned on the jeep, blasting the heat. She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She hated it was that time of year where it was freezing in the morning and nights but quite warm during the day. 

Krystal hands were trembling but it was not due to her being cold, she kept reminding herself to remain calm and count to ten but it was not working. "why cant I just be normal!" She screamed frustrated and confused.

Zinnia had finally made her way up the trail and spotted the girl in her car but soon as she was about to approach the girl drove off. Zinnia took down her tag number and decided she should get her dad, a policeman, to do her a favor. 'How would she react if I randomly showed up to give her a scarf?" That is kind of creepy but,,, I should ask her out' Zinnia thought to herself knowing that probably was not a good idea but she has never been struck by such pure beauty before. She finally believed in love at first sight. 

<📅>One week later<📅>

Zinnia was tired of standing all day and hated working at Walmart. There was only four lines open and hers was so long. She groaned and scanned the next persons items not bothering to look up. She sounded like a robot when telling people their total and counting their change out. She happened to look up and caught a glimpse of the girl she could not track down all week even though she had the address that was listed on her drivers license. The address was actually to one of her 10 old foster parents from years ago, she learned a lot that day and instantly wanted to protect the girl who been through so much. Zinnia turned her light off and rushed off after the girl

"HEY! where you think you going! No one is every open here and the self check out always done!. Just what the hell is going on!" was all she heard the line of people screaming at her but she did not care. She lost sight of Krystal and scanned the parking lot. She spotted her almost near her car. "Krystal !" she screamed flailing her arms running towards her at her top speed. 

Krystal was having a normal day in her own little protected world. She went to Walmart and had checked her items out at the self check out thinking she was not noticed. She even missed scanning a few items and was feeling the rush of her first 'crime'. She heard her name being called and knew no one would be calling to her so she ignored it. She was also thinking maybe she was not as careful as she thought but she planned for weeks and even jammed the cameras so she knew it could not be the case.

When she was on her last bag she looked up to see the girl from the other day approaching her and sighed with relief. She looked around for an escape route and planned three, her life always taught her to do this, it was now a habit. She quickly made a list of possible weapon then took a deep breath. "Im sorry" she said lowly nervously grabbing the bottom of her sweater to make her self look as innocent as possible. She watched the girl look her up and down before leaning on her car to catch her breath. She waited until her breathing was normal before she continued "I did not think you was talking to me". 

Zinnia reached into her coat pocket gripping the scarf. "Its fine, I just wanted to return this" She approached the girl slowly then wrapped the scarf around her neck while looking into her eyes "so beautiful" she whispered. "Thank you , it is my favorite" Krystal said then blushed slightly and looked at the girl inviting lips. She would not make a first move since she sometimes read situations wrong and did not want to be called names again. Zinnia smiled at the girl and gently push a piece of her hair in place. She liked how red she turned, so she fdo like girls huh

'Oh god its going to happen my first kiss and with a pretty girl!' Krystal thought taking in a deep breath to prepare herself while trying to act normal like she seen people in movies. She gazed into the girl's brown eyes as she gazed into Zinnia's dark blue eyes. She filtered through all previous kissing scenes she seen in porn and movies as Zinnia's face came closer to hers. And then it happened, nothing compared to the real thing. Krystal arms awkwardly wrapped around Zinnia pulling her closer as she felt her ass being gripped. The kiss got more intense and she was moaning into the kiss forgetting where she even was. For a m,oment it was only them on the bridge as a million flowers fell over them.

Zinnia had to stop before she would lose all self control and pulled away looking at the flushed girl surprised. Krystal was not sure what to do now she was used to the feeling but this was different, she had to make a move for once. she cleared her throat "CAn ..I um,, maybe have your number?" she fumbled out looking up at the girl who just rocked her world with a kiss. Zinnia smiled then took out her phone and reached to Krystal. Krystal smiled at her little victory but also wondered when the strangers passing by would all stop and start laughing. She could not help but think this was a joke that would be on the internet later. It did not make sense for such a beautiful person to give an out of shape socially awkward girl the time of day. Krystal sat those thoughts aside but kept scanning everyone passing by as she called her number with the phone, feeling a vibration in her pocket. 

Zinnia hated she had to leave but soon as her phone was handed back she saw her supervisor was calling and had to tear herself away from the girl she was so infatuated with. She could also see that Krystal was relieved she had to go, she was in her car less than 30 seconds later and pulling off. 'Maybe the girl was just curious of how it would be to kiss a girl' she thought heading in sighing heavily. Zinnia miscounted change and rung stuff up twice for the rest of the day. She was trying to figure out where she went wrong but could not. Last time she talked too much and this time she tried not to overwhelm the sheltered girl but that did not work and she ended up kissing her, which was not the plan. She internally slapped herself but that did end up with her now having the girl phone number,so maybe it not as bad as she thought but she would not call first.

<📅>Two Months Laterr<📅>

Krystal was sitting in her bed holding her phone with Zinnia's number already typed it but she could not bring herself to call. She pressed her home screen and tapped the messaging icon. She started to type and backspaced many times but settled with a simple introduction of 'Heyy'. She laid on her bed staring at her phone then three dots showed up. 

'Hey beautiful whats up? You did not want to bless me with that beautiful voice?'. Krystal blushed reading it and typed many responses before erasing them but decided to get to the point. 'Can we meet? Im heading to visit the gardens soon'. She sent it before changing her mind. She got up and put on a swearer dress on and thigh high boots. She looked in the mirror as her phone dinged. 'Im already here see you soon'. the message said.

"I can do it!" She said looking into the mirror "I am confident, I am strong, I am beautiful". This was a daily routine yet she never truly believed it but having a beautiful girly truly interested in her made her feel it may be true.

Zinnia was happy to finally have the girl not be so nervous around her, this was one of many 'dates' but this was the thirdd time being completely alone. She knew this would be the day since she usually wanted to meet on a Wednesday. Krystal was being more chatty and open than usual and time passed by. Soon they was both quiet and siting down instead of standing to watch the sunset. Zinnia was happy she packed her thickest blanket but she made sure it was not big since she wanted her beautiful flower close to her. Krystal slowly inched closer and closer until she had her arm touching Zinnias. Zinnia smiled and put her arm around her shoulders. Krystal sighed happily leaning into her, learning that she actually like cuddling. They gazed at each other when the sun set. For some reason she could not explain she all of the sudden felt extremely turned on and decided to act on it. Krystal made a bold move for the first time deciding Zinnia should not be making all the first moves. She slid into the girls lap kissing her soon as both of her legs placed down. Zinnia was so shocked did not kiss back at first but she soon kissed back and more.

"Youre not as innocent as you play to be are you?" the blonde haired woman said in a seductive voice between kisses she was gently placing on the dark haired girls neck. "mm.. No" she moaned lowly already lost in the minimal stimulation. The kisses on her neck and the vibration from Zinnia grinding on top her was heavenly. She did not remember how she was sipped down to her bra and panties but the cool breeze had her buds rock hard. She felt the front clasp of her bra being undid and she was happy she choose that one 

"You want me to do naughty things to this pretty little body dont you?" she heard Zinnia say as she trailed down her neck sucking and nipping lightly as her hand went down south. Her back arched and she moved her helps creating more friction. Zinnia knew the girl was lost in pleasure especially when she nipped her buds.She loved how wet she was getting and only for her. She had such a cute flushed face and she decided to tease the girl more. 

"Answer me Krystal or I wont continue" she said pausing her hands that were rubbing the thin fabric of the very response girls thong. "Hmm?" she said not knowing what was asked. Krystal repeated the question as seductive as the first time. "yes please" she said quietly barley above a whisper while blushing slightly from having such lewd thoughts and begging. The blonde haired woman was satisfied with this response and continued. She kissed and niped down the girls body then played with the waistline of her thong slowly pulling it off while looking up at Krystal who was covering her face with her hands, so shy. She inhaled her scent and loved up and spread the girls legs open and licked up and down her dripping wet pussy making the dark haired girl shiver. She licked up once again and then sucked on the girl swollen clict and then nipped it. "Ohhh no! not THere!!" she moaned out in pleasure gripping a handful of blonde hair. She continued licking and sucking on her treat knowing it was not a real stop. 

Krystal was overwhelmed with pleasure and felt her climax build up but this felt different than when she fingered herself. She bit her lip to stop her screams but it was useless.she was always loud which meant she really could not finish unless she was alone, which rarely happened. "Ohh Good Zinnia!" Zinnia took a break from her new favorite treat. "Hmm?" she asked while slowly entering a finger and exploring for the sweet spot. "I- ITs" she was back to not being able to even finish her sentence. "I know, Ill take care of it" Zinnia said moving her head back down to tease the girls throbbing sensitive clict. She bent her fingers slightly and her reaction let her knew she was in the right spot. She arched off the blanket they was on and she soon decided to hold her hips down, she been squirming around too much. Zinnia was so turned on that she could not wait any longer and pulled her fingers out 10 minutes later making the dark haired girl protest immediately not liking feeling empty. 

Zinnia gave her a look that made her gulp and hush she could not explain the look but it turned her own more, she liked being put in her places. All she every masturbated to was women in charge porn. Zinnia was all of sudden happy she brought her kink bag which was really an over sized tote. Since Krystal been coming more intense while kissing she knew it would be a matter of time before she need more than kissing. Krystal strained to watch but could not make much of what she was doing so decided to just lay back down, she was getting so worked up wondering what she was going to do to her. 

Zinnia retrieved a double ended slim pink dildoe and some remote controlled vibrating nipple clamps. She slowly climbed over her lover and attached each clamp making her back arch slightly and low moans come out. She twisted the screws tighter making sure they would not come off. She turned the vibrations on next to the lowest setting so her lover could get used to it. Krystal mouth was permanently parted as constant low moans came out which was music to her lovers ear. Zinnia then stood to pull off her clothes since she was still fully clothed. Her buds became harder as the cool air hit them. She then keeled next to Krystal and took advantage of her open mouth sliding end of the toy in to get lubricated then the other. She crawled down with the toy getting into 69 position and slowly inserted the dildoe in making her lover scream out in a mix of pain in pleasure. She licked and sucked on every part of her dripping wet folds to distract her. Krystal soon realized that a beautiful shaven sweet smelling treat was in front of her and she soon stuck her tongue out for a taste which made Zinnia immediately move her hips wanting more. 

Zinnia was surprised at how good her lover was making her feel, she repeated her actions but also was using her fingers more. She moaned out when Krystal tongue went inside of her while her fingers were busy poking at her other entrance and soon her finger pressed into the ring of muscle. "Fuck- Kay, your a bad little girl arent you" she hissed out from the unexpected intrusion but she did not mind out, it just surprised her. She smiled wickedly turning the speed on the nipple clamps up to full power while plowing her hole with the dildoe. She then nipped and sucked on her clict wildly and all stimulation to her stopped but she expected it. She was playing a game she could not win but it was amusing. 

"Oh Zi- I , Oh god!!"she kept screaming coming closer and closer. She smiled at the girl and lightly licked at her clict. "Come for me!" she commanded and to her shock, she was coming seconds later screaming like someone ws killing her and scaring the rest of the animals off. Zinnia pulled the toy out and then licked the girls fluids up enjoying the taste. She then moved off her and held the dildoe up to no longer timid girls mouth. She immediately sucked without even hesitating, which shocked her. She even liked the pain she was getting from her clamps.

She would always views these kinds of scenes and think they were gross. Zinnia sat back watching the girl until her breathing was even. She soon sat up when she realized she was the only one who came. "Zi you didnt.. finish" she said 'finish' lowly as if someone was around to hear. "Im not done with you yet babe, im just letting you recover some" she said as if it was the simplest explanation for the station and she just noded wondering what exactly else she would do

Zinnia was up ten minutes later pulling me up onto my hands and knees and making me put a deeper arch in my back. She reached undo me and undid my clamps. she wass not sure if she was relived or not. The gently rubbing of each bud did feel nice but she already missed the vibrato. "Be a good girl and stay still" she said sternly which she knew probably would not happen. She slowly inserted the dildoe in her lover then thrusted it into her a few times enjoying her cute little moans. She bit her lip literally at her limit and came up behind her then inserted her half that easily went in since she was so turned on by watching Krystal come undid under her. She rubbed the girls cheeks before giving each one light smack loving how her perfectly shaped booty jiggle. "Mmm Zi, take me now! please!" she pleaded like the bad girl she was and Zinnia could not hold back any longer. She got a good hold of her hips before thrusting her hips forward. "MM yess ! fuk me" She pleaded while moaning and thats exactly what she did. She soon was pulling her lover back at the right moment so both ends would move in and out some.

Moans filled the air as soon as Krystal figured out the rhythm needed to make Zinnia moan out. She felt her lover lean onto her back and then pull her hair bringing her upper half up roughly. "Fuckk Baby! You doing so dam good!" Zinnia said in strained voice while thrusting her hips faster putting intense pressure on her spot. Their hips were soon thrusting in perfect sync and they both was feeling the most intense pleasure. 

"I cant.. ho-Ahh-ld it any l-long-" Krystal tried to say twenty minutes later now on her back. Her lover was actually proud her baby held on this long. "I know baby, it is ok" she said in her ear before sucking on it then her neck. Krystal wrapped her legs tightly around her waist and then held onto her neck grip pulling herself up she soon was moving her hips and she smiled re positioning them. 

She watched Krystal boobs bounce as she rode her, moments later she was actually witnessing her face as she came and thought she would have to watch it more often. When Krystal fell on her she rolled her to her side and trusted fast and deep in her until she came. They both laid there exhausted catching their breath.

⏰ Four Months Later⏰ 

Krystal was in her bed with Zinnia looking for the big dipper through the skylight. Zinnia was thinking and realized she never officially asked the girl she was already in love with to be hers. "Found it!" Krystal said happily with her head hanging off the bed at a weird angle. She smiled at how cute and happy she looked. "Look slightly to the left you will find the other one" she stated already having found both. She sat up and mean mugged her lover mad she always found both first. "Oh come one dont be a big baby about it" she teased watching her just glare at her. 

"All jokes aside babe" Krystal sat up instantly nervous, not sure what would come next, he good mood was suddenly gone. "Well spit it out!" she said minutes later annoyed when Zinnia never finished her statement but she was wondering why she looked nervous. "I meant to do this before we... Well you know" she winked then looked into her lovers eyes. "Krystal, will you be my girlfriend?" She looked at her confused thinking she already was and was wondering what exactly they was all this time then. She sighed heavily looking everywhere but at her.

I mean you already are but I never really asked and that has been bothering me since we got more serious". Krystal just nodded and she knew not to push her for a verbal response she was in her almost shut down process. Zinnia had learned her so well in the last few months. She kissed her cheek then held her in her arms watching her doze off. She then fished a promise ring out her pocket and put it on her finger before dozing off. She knew she would wake to a rude awakening but it was not her fault she dozed off before it could happen and she was not going to wait until in the morning.


End file.
